Typically, wires have a metallic core surrounded by an insulating coating. When a current is run through the metallic core of the wire, the insulating coating assures that the current is contained within the insulation and does not deviate outside of the wire due to a short. When performing electrical work, it may be necessary to join wires at a connection such that a current may safely travel from one wire to another. Forming a connection between wires may be done in a number of ways.
One method of connecting wires is to have a conductive blade or blades clamp down on the wire to pierce the insulating coating surrounding the wire. If the blade pierces the insulating coating such that the conductive blade contacts the metallic core, then an electrical connection may be formed between the conductive blade and the metallic core that the blade contacts. Such connections are common in attaching plugs to data cables or audio-video cables.
However, forming such connections commonly require that a crimping tool be used to force the blade into the wire insulation. Furthermore, the connectors and tools are typically adapted for forming a specific connection (i.e., inserting wires of a certain gage into a specific type of connector for a particular application).
Hence, there is a need for an improved means for connection of wires given the varied nature of electrical work and the wires to be connected.